Vampyre's Heart
by Halen Nichole Blue 'Nikki
Summary: This story is about a girl named Zoë. She's in love with a boy named Ryan, but doesn't know what he does until the night of the prom. Her whole life changes around as she is changed into a Vampyre and joins The French coven.


Chapter 1

"Um, you expect me to wear that?" I asked curiously.  
"Yes, I expect you to wear that." Rachel said smiling. I glared. Why did I have to wear this? I mean, I know its prom, but this dress is ugly. I can't tell her that, she would flip. I grabbed the dress quickly out of her hands and headed to the dressing rooms.

"How many do you have?" The clerk asked.  
"One." I replied quietly. She took the keys out from behind the brown, wooden desk and headed to a door marked, two. I nodded my head and walked it. I quickly locked the door and looked in the tall, thin mirror. I held the dress up to me. It was blue, long, sequence all up and down the sides, spaghetti strapped at the top, lacy at the bottom. It came to about three inches past my knees. I sighed.

I took my shoes off first. Then, I took off my light blue jeans, followed by my Channel tank. I slid the dress onto my small, thin body. I didn't realize it was silk. I shivered as it slithered down me slowly. I turned to face the mirror once more. I gasped. This doesn't look like me. Where is the girl I'm use to seeing?

I heard two knocks on my door. "Zoë, are you okay in there?"  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I shuddered. I can't believe Rachel can work magic like this. I swore she knew what was made for me before I even saw it. I opened the door slowly to show her. I took two steps out and she gasped just like me.

"Zoë, it's beautiful!" I blushed. I knew she was right, but I couldn't make myself to accept it in front of her. She smiled and grabbed my hand, made me twirl three times, and stopped me.

"It's absolutely beautiful." She smiled again. "Now, go get it off before we accidently destroy it." I laughed. "Yeah, that might be a good idea." I turned back into the dressing room one more time. I gazed back into the mirror. It showed my shape, perfectly. I took it off ever so gently and hanged it back onto the hanger. I put all my clothes on as quickly as possible. But it didn't do so well with the pants.

"Ouch!" I said as I hit the ground trying to put on my pants. "Did you fail to put your pants on again, Zoë?" Rachel said chuckling.  
"Shush." I hissed. I lay on the ground and zipped up my pants. I opened the door as Rachel fixed my hair. "Maybe I should help you dress next time." She said laughing.

I slapped her once on the arm. "You're hilarious." I said sarcastically. I started to walk back up to the clerk and I stopped dead in my tracks. Rachel ran into me.  
"Hey, Zoë, what's the hold up?" She asked glaring at my back. I could feel it.  
"Who is that?" I asked pointing to a tall, black haired female. Rachel shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe they're new to town?" She was hesitant. I turned to face Rachel.

"She looks very beautiful." I whispered. "Zoë, you can only see her back. Unless, you're talking about her butt?" She raised an eyebrow at me. I glared. "No, I'm not." I hissed. "I can tell she's beautiful." I turned and right then the mysterious woman turned and faced me and Rachel. My mouth dropped. I was right, she was beautiful.

She turned away gracefully and walked out of the store. She moved her hair onto her right shoulder and I saw a tattoo. It read: Embrassé par obscurité. I pushed Rachel slightly. "Did you see her tattoo?" I asked quickly. She nodded, "Yes, I did."

"Is it French?" She asked me. I nodded, "It said, Embraced by darkness."

"Eh, that's not weird at all." Rachel said taking my dress and walking up to the clerk. "Find everything alright, ladies?" She asked nicely and taking the dress to scan it.  
"Yes, we did. But I have a question." Rachel asked. "Yes?" The clerk looked at her, hesitant. "Who was that woman?" The clerk laid the dress down gently.  
"She's French. She's known as Victoria Youngblood." I felt my eyebrows push together.

"Okay, thank you." Rachel said politely and grabbed my arm to pull me out of the store.  
"Embraced by darkness." I mumbled to myself. "Huh?" Rachel asked walking into another store. "Oh, nothing." I said blushing.

Hours went by as we shopped for prom. My heart was pounding. I wanted to dace with Ryan so bad. I was starting to get hyper. "Zoë, you okay?" Rachel asked grabbing a smoothie. I nodded. "I'm just really excited." I chirped.  
"I bet you are." She said taking a drink. "So, you're going with Ryan, right?" She asked sitting on a bench. I laughed, "Yes, I'm going with Ryan." She nodded.  
"Good, cause if you weren't, you're retarded."

I laughed, "I'm already retarded, Rach." I said smiling. She shook her head. "Not retarded, just special." She poked my nose. I chuckled again.  
"Alright, what do we need to get now?" I asked looking at the list. "We need to get jewelry!" She almost screamed. My eyes went wide.

"Alright, gosh, jewelry it is." I folded up the list and put it in my back pocket.

"Let me finish this smoothie first!" She rushed out. I laughed and sat back down. "Take your time. The mall doesn't close for another five hours, and all we have left is the jewelry." I could hear her sucking the smoothie down quickly.  
"Chill out, Rach! You'll get a brain freeze." Right then, she yelped.  
"Brain freeze!" I started laughing uncontrollably. "I told you!"


End file.
